Celestial's Highschool Melodrama
by Kenjo
Summary: Konan High is again proud to open its doors for the first time in two months to its students. Summer days has already passed. Students are now groaning about the reasons they have to go to school and why summer is only short. However, the first day of cla
1. Introduction

**Celestial's High School Melodrama**

**Kenjo**: Yaah… my 4th fic… and 1st FY fanfic! I hope you love it! And I also want to inform those who reviewed me in the Dark Flames… I THANK YOU! And again sorry for the inconvenience!

Well… on to the fic!

**Disclaimer**: Nope! Don't own them…

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Konan High is again proud to open its doors for the first time in two months to its students. Summer days has already passed. Students are now groaning about the reasons they have to go to school and why summer is only short.

Konan High is situated at the most peaceful place in town, away from the noise and pollution of Tokyo. It graced the students with lush, green land that boasted a private area for studying. Here, the students are given the highest and best education.

However, the first day of classes gave the students, new and old, the opportunity to investigate who's this year's nerds are, not to mention the popular boys and girls with flowing hairs and fashion trends. Unfortunately, they could never get away without their school uniforms.

Here in Konan High day in and day out, whether indoors or outdoors they have to endure the boring maroon skirts, long black pants and blazers with the school's seal. Neckties are worn by the boys while ribbons by the girls. Konan requires each student the prescribed uniforms. Fortunately, they will only have to endure it until Thursday, for every Friday they are allowed to wear their desired clothes be it simple, elegant, formal or sexy. And as any normal Japanese high school, there are boys and girls that are popular considering their talents, features, and of course, their stature in the society. Although some of them have attitudes that will make their parent's jaw drop and most of them are females and there are two of them here in Konan High.

And they are…

Yui Hongo and Soi Kanazaki. Yui Hongo is the smartest of them. She is currently the student council's Vice President. She has the looks, brain and abilities. And with her intelligence she can outsmart anyone in a contest. If Yui is the smartest then her partner in crime or best friend is the most athletic and talented. And she is no other than Soi Kanazaki.

She is a red haired girl that has a body that can put any model to shame and is the president of the pep squad. And even though she doesn't excel in the academic unit, she excels at any sports, especially in volleyball and archery. All in all they are considered as the most popular and perfect girls. But every human has its flaws, for human was not made perfect and to the two of them are their attitudes.

Every high school, there are guys that are treated like a Prince and most admired at. The guys or boys here in Konan are drop-dead gorgeous and handsome. The most handsome of them is Taka Sukanami.

Taka Sukanami is the school's heart throb. He is kind, polite and perfect gentleman. But under that exterior hides a fierce warrior. In martial arts, he's a black belter and he already won multiple medals and trophies. Any girl would fall for this guy, but unfortunately he's already taken. His current girlfriend is none other than the beautiful and athletic Soi Kanazaki and no other girl is allowed to get near him if they want Soi's wrath on them.

Next is Amiboshi Asagara. Amiboshi is a shy but a kind student. You can see him everywhere, be it on a tree or on the top of the building playing his flute. And every girl in the school swoons at his feet every time he plays his songs. His twin brother is his exact opposite.

Suboshi is a complete playboy. Surely, who can resist his boyish looks and charming ways. Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend is always on his shadow. She always watch his back and glares at any girl who took a single glance at him. The girl I'm talking about is Yui Hongo. Even though he's a playboy he loves Yui with all his heart and would do anything for her.

This person was born from the family Saihi, which is known in the district as the family of great leaders. Hotohori Saihi is treated like a royalty here in Konan High since he is the current president in the student council. At first glance, you would think that he's a girl because of his long, gorgeous black hair and feminine like moves. Many girls tried to make him notice them but they failed he didn't even tried to be interested in them and because of these many thought of him as a gay. But few people know to whom his heart belongs and no one as in, NO ONE can replace that girl in his heart. Eventhough he doesn't show interest to them, he's still a kind and reliable leader whom you can trust. Do not be deceived by womanlike features because in kendo, sword fighting and fencing he is merciful and cruel.

Punks and Nerds are never gone in the schools. With his punk looks, fiery orange hair, bead earrings, and don't forget his muscle toned body, can make any girl drool over. Among of the guys introduced, Tasuki Genrou is the hottest of them. His bandit type of looks makes any girls want to be abducted. When Tasuki transferred to Konan High last year the School had a hard time. He always skips classes; get into fights and most of all insult the teachers (even the principal). Why do they tolerate his attitude? Unfortunately, he's the star player of their track team. He already helped them win two gold medals in one year. Only two persons could really tame this guy. One of them is his older cousin who is currently the history teacher of Konan High. The other one is his friend Nuriko Ryuzen.

Nuriko Ryuzen is the number one enemy of Soi and Yui. Like Hotohori, his features are also feminine. He has long purple hair, violet eyes and a pale complexion. He is a kind but very as in very strong man, and unfortunately nobody wants to be his friend not because he can beat anyone into pulp but because of his past (He was a cross dresser). The only friend he has was unfortunately transferred into another school but when he met Tasuki they instantly became close friends.

In every corner there's a genius bubbling around, making his or her schedule for the week. And Konan High has the youngest of them. This child has the I.Q. of 160 and was awarded as The Most Promising Child. His name is Chiriko and he's only twelve years old. Unfortunately for him, he's the cousin of Soi Kanazaki. She always takes advantage of him, especially when it comes to making assignments and projects. He can't say no to her because he's too afraid of her. He's also the youngest student council officers.

But what's the deal? And who's that girl standing in front of the principal's office?

End of Prologue

* * *

Kenjo: So… how was it? Was it ok? 8sigh8 I'm freaking out, I still don't have much reviews in my other fics. Please try to read them! And don't forget… REVIEW!

Preview in the next chapter:

Chapter Two: Announcement! Merging of two Schools (Konan High and Kutou High)


	2. The Mysterious Girl

**rCelestial's High School Melodrama**

Kenjo: Waah! Only few people reviewed me! Boohoo! But anyway, I want to thank them for their support! I'm also very sorry for the late chapter. I kinda blanked out at the middle part and also for the last chapter's preview title. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

The halls of Konan High are buzzed around by students, talking about what happened in their summer vacation. Some of them are just simply chatting and enjoying their friends' company, whom they missed over the summer.

At the left side of the hallway, where the principal's office resides, stands a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a pleated navy blue skirt. Her knee-high socks are paired off with black doll shoes and her complexion gives off a hint of blushing cheeks. But if you looked closely, you will notice that she gives off a sophisticated and elegant atmosphere.

Suzuno Ohsugi is the type of girl who readily does what she is told. As a representative of the welcoming committee, it's her rightful duty to see that everything is ready for their stay.

As she pulled the door to the principal's office, a ray of summer sunshine spilled in the hallway and the corridor went back to the usual chatter of the students. When stepped inside the door, she saw an old woman _floating_ behind the principal's desk. The old woman was wearing a Chinese robe with sashes surrounding her. With her looks and attire you would say that she's from Ancient China.

"Taiitsukun-sensei" the girl greeted as she bowed her head. Taiitsukun, the old woman, smiled at her pleasantly.

"Suzuno! It's nice to see you again! How are you? Oh… please sit down" said Taiitsukun while pointing at the seat infront of her.

Suzuno smiled at Taiitsukun and thanked her.

"I'm really sorry that you have to come instead of her" said Taiitsukun apologetically.

"It's okay. After all, it's my duty as a Vice President to substitute the President if she's not around" Suzuno said "And besides, she's my friend and friends watch each others back"

Taiitsukun smiled at her "You're really a great friend to her."

Suzuno smiled wistfully "Well… what's not to like about her. She's kind beautiful, smart and talented." Her smile turned into a frown "Only that _so-called_ friend of hers made her incompetent!"

Taiitsukun sighed at this. It was apparent that Suzuno is still angry about what happened two years ago.

"Enough about that…. You didn't come here to talk about the past" Taiitsukun changed the subject "So… What are you going to do? What are the preparations that you will need?"

"Since I already finished checking the dormitories, the only thing that is left to do is check the classrooms. I need to know if there are still things that will be needed. I will also check if the classrooms are already enough." Suzuno said thoughtfully.

"So… you need to tour the school?" asked Taiitsukun. Suzuno nodded at this "Do you have a name or person in mind that you want to be your tour guide" Taiitsukun countered.

"Well…" Suzuno started "I want Nuriko… Nuriko Ryuuzen"

At the hallways

The students buzzed around the hallways trying to find their respective classroom before the bell rang. A purple haired guy is seen walking at the midst of this chaos. You could see that he is in deep thought and obviously unmindful of the buzzing students.

"Nuriko… Nuriko… Oi Nuriko!" a loud irritated voice yelled.

The purple-haired boy turned at the voice's direction. He saw his fiery haired friend run up to him.

" Man… Nuriko… I had been calling your name for three minutes!" he panted "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Nuriko looked at his friend with an apologetic look "Gomen ne Tasuki, I was in deep thought that I didn't hear you."

The two boys were wearing the intended uniform but with the exemption of Tasuki's. His three top buttons were open and he was not wearing the tie.

"Are the two bitches bothering you again?" Tasuki sighed.

"No… They're not the one who's bothering me… in fact; I haven't seen them last school year" Nuriko added thoughtfully.

"Then what the hell is bothering you!" Tasuki yelled.

"Since when did you start minding other people's business?" Nuriko said while raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Feh! If you don't want to tell me then fine! See if I care!" Tasuki said while crossing his two arms and his fang like tooth popping out.

Nuriko just smiled at his friend's antics. "Fine… fine…" Nuriko started as he leaned on the wall.

"I was thinking about Miaka…" Nuriko said with a frown.

Tasuki looked at him thoughtfully. "Maika?... Oh! The girl you always talk about!"

"Hai…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well… before she transferred to Kanagawa, we promised that we will always keep in touch by writing letters to one another… but for this summer she hasn't sent me at least a single letter. I'm just worried…" Said Nuriko as he sighed deeply "Miaka was the first person who accepted me as what I am and understood why I cross dressed before."

Tasuki gazed at his friend sadly. He knew that this girl, Miaka, is very important to Nuriko. He heard some bad rumors about her but he didn't believe any of them. He can see in Nuriko's eyes that she's a kind and respectable person.

His sad gaze suddenly dropped as he grinned slyly at his friend. Nuriko saw the smile and looked at his friend warily.

"What?"

"Worried eh? I think you have the hot fer her!" he stated in his bandit accent. He smirked when he saw the blotches of pink that appeared at Nuriko's cheeks. "Yep! Yer definitely in love!"

"It's… it's not like that!" he stammered, blushing a deep red "She's just a friend! Best friends only!"

"Yeah… Yeah… as if I'll believe it" said Tasuki as he put his two hands at the back of his head. Tasuki glanced at his friend who already looked like a ripe tomato. "I would really like to meet this Miaka of yours… the girl who made a man out of you!"

"Tasuki!"

Tasuki laughed at this as he entered their classroom. The two immediately sat down as soon as the bell rang.

"Good Morning no da! How was your vacation no da?" a cheerful voice greeted.

All of the students in the classroom turned to see who the person that greeted them is. It was their teacher. A blue haired man was standing at the middle of their classroom. They noticed that he was smiling at them cheerfully. Chichiri Houjun is considered as the most cheerful teacher in their school. He always have a smile on his face even when he is irritated or angry. But nevertheless, they were shocked to see him at their classroom, mostly the red haired bandit.

"Chichiri! What the hell you doing here!"

Tasuki's jaw dropped when he realized who was in front of him. He never expected that his teacher would be his older cousin, Chichiri.

Chichiri frowned at the way his younger cousin greeted him "Why are you so grumpy no da? Is it wrong to teach you, Tasuki-chan no da?"

"Will you stop saying no da! And don't call me Tasuki-_chan_! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Basically… you ARE younger than me and besides…" Chichiri looked at him disapprovingly "You act like a spoiled brat that needs spanking!"

His classmates laughed as he turned red. They never get tired of Tasuki's loudmouth and antics.

Tasuki was about to retort again when he was cut off by a loud voice.

"Attention Please!"

All the students turned to the boom box speaker that was clearly hanging at the corner of their classroom.

"I want Mr. Nuriko Ryuzen at my office immediately."

"Again… I want Mr. Nuriko Ryuzen at my office immediately."

The speaker turned off. Tasuki looked at his friend questionably. Nuriko simply shrugged but stood up from his chair and turned to his teacher.

"Chichiri-sensei, I would like to ask permission to go out"

"You can go no da"

Nuriko bowed then walked out of the classroom. 'Why did Taiitsukun-sensei summon me in her office?'

He continued down the hallways towards the west wing where the principal's office resides with anxiety in his heart.

* * *

Kenjo: Well… how was it? I know that many of you guessed that Miaka was the girl and was shocked to see Suzuno there. This story will have many twists in it so expect the unexpected. Some of the characters here will be out of character. So… I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget… please review! The next chapter will be up next month… 


End file.
